Una navidad en la Orden Negra
by Liza-chan8
Summary: Es la primera Navidad de Allen en la Orden Negra...pero con eso un secreto sale a la luz...Fem Allen.


**LA PRIMERA NAVIDAD DE ALLEN**

Bueno aquí su "amiga" Liza haciendo un one-shot sobre las navidades en la Orden Negra.

ADVERTENCIA: En este one-shot Allen Walker es una mujer, leve Yullen (AllenxKanda), imaginen que esta es la primera navidad de Allen en la Orden Negra.

Para dejar claro, yo solo e visto el anime, el manga no mucho, asi que cualquier cosa que no concuerde, lo siento mucho!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Es un día normal en la Orden Negra, ya saben la rutina de siempre, experimentos fallidos de Komui, la sección científica ocupados, pero eso no le importaba, siempre y cuando todos estuvieran bien no importaba nada.

En una parte de la cafetería se encontraba un "chico" albino devorando sus alimentos acompañado de sus amigos y Bakanda, los cuales hablaban tranquilamente, claro, a excepción de Bakanda.

—Oigan chicos, ¿saben que día es mañana? — Preguntaba ansiosa la joven Lee

—Sí, creo que mañana es 25 de diciembre— Dijo indiferente la albina mientras seguía degustando de sus alimentos

— ¡Si, mañana es tu cumpleaños Allen-kun!— Al decir esto la albina trago con dificultad, sus cumpleaños ya no eran tan importantes para ella desde la muerte de Mana

— ¡Tsk! El cumpleaños de un Moyashi estúpido, no me interesa— Dijo fríamente Kanda, levantándose de la mesa, saliendo de la cafetería.

—No le hagas caso Moyashi-chan, nosotros te haremos una fiesta— Dijo animadamente Lavi

—Es Allen, Baka Lavi— Al decir esto la albina siguió degustando de sus alimentos, para luego retirarse acompañada por la joven Lee

_**Minutos después **_

"Mañana el cumpleaños de un Moyashi estúpido, ¡Tsk! Como si me importara eso" pensaba fastidiado Kanda, mientras iba caminando hacia su habitación, cuando escucho la voz del Moyashi, solo que se escuchaba diferente…

—Allen-chan, ¿Por qué sigues vistiéndote como hombre? —Kanda se quedo extrañado, acaso la menor de los Lee quería que el Moyashi se travistiera de mujer

—No lo sé Lenalee, ¿qué dirán los demás de ello? — Dijo el o la albino.

Kanda no quiso escuchar más, así que decidió irse a su habitación, mientras intentaba ignorar lo que había escuchado

_**Mientras tanto al otro lado del pasillo**_

—Vamos, Allen-chan nadie se enojara contigo por haberte hecho pasar como hombre— Intentaba de animarla la joven Lee.

— ¿Pero qué pasa si ya no me tienen confianza Lenalee?, no todos pueden reaccionar como tu— Dijo tristemente la joven albina, ella recordaba perfectamente cómo fue que Lenalee descubrió su secreto…

_***Flash back***_

La joven albina y la menor de los Lee fueron a una misión, pero le ocurrió la desgracia de que Andy(1), y no estaba preparada para ello, así que revisaba la maleta de su amiga para saber si ella llevaba consigo lo que ella necesitaba, espero hasta que Lenalee saliera de la habitación para revisar, pero cuando revisaba su equipaje la joven Lee entro para ver lo que hacía, y para evitar malentendidos le dijo la verdad.

_***Fin de flash back***_

—Está bien, pero cualquier problema que tengas dímelo— La joven albina asintió para luego ir a su habitación

_**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kanda**_

"¿A que se referían esos dos?, ¿Acaso el Moyashi es un ella?" preguntas como estas y mas pasaban por la mente de Kanda. No podía ser posible que todo el tiempo que convivió con el Moyashi (la cual consiste en puras discusiones ¬¬), nunca pensó la posibilidad de que fuera una mujer, debió suponerlo, tiene una cara muy inocente, demasiado como para un hombre, cuando viajaban en una misión, bajo ninguna circunstancia se quitaba su traje, y siempre quería dormir alejado de el.

Al final Kanda se canso de pensar, y decidió dormir, pero no sería un sueño tranquilo como siempre….

_***Dentro del sueño de Kanda***_

Kanda acababa de llegar de una misión, por lo que se dirigía a darle el informe de la misión a Komui, cuando en el pasillo se topo con una Moyashi vistiendo un traje de exorcista muy parecido al de Lenalee, que tenía el cabello largo recogido en una coleta baja, que le dedicaba una sonrisa

–Por fin volviste Yuu-anata– La joven albina lo abrazo fuertemente, a lo que el correspondió al abrazo. Cuando Allen finalmente se separo del abrazo le susurro…

–Te amo, Bakanda

_***Fin del sueño***_

Kanda despertó un poco exaltado, ¡¿Qué mierda se significaba ese sueño?! No podía enamorarse de una Moyashi, además esa Moyashi lo odia. Intento dormir pero no podía, el hecho de que El Moyashi fuera un ella le inquietaba, sin pensarlo dos veces salió de su habitación para ir a interrogar a Allen.

_**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Allen**_

Se encontraba la joven albina durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, hasta que…

– ¡Moyashi, abre la puerta!– Al escuchar eso la albina se despertó de golpe, haciendo qu se callera de la cama

– ¡Itai!, ¡¿Qué demonios quieres Bakanda?!– La albina se levanto de mala gana del piso para saber que quería el japonés, al momento de abrir la puerta, Kanda estaba de pie frente a ella, de un momento a otro Kanda ya la tenía sobre la cama, con el encima, aprisionando sus muñecas con las manos de el

–Lo diré claro Moyashi, ¿Qué eres?– Allen se sentía confundida por la pregunta, de que estaba hablando

– ¿De qué hablas Bakanda?– La albina forcejeo para quitarse al japonés de encima, pero era imposible, la superaba en tamaño y peso

– ¿No responderás a mi pregunta Moyashi?, tengo otra forma de conseguir la respuesta– Al decir esto el japonés bajo una de sus manos hasta llegar a un pecho de la albina, para después acariciarlo por encima de la ropa, causando que Allen se sonrojara fuertemente

– ¡¿Q-Que demonios haces?!– El japonés dio una mirada divertida a la albina

–Intento de saber si eres hombre o mujer, pero… estas muy poco desarrollada como para ser una mujer– Ese comentario ofendió a Allen, pero no podía hacer nada, el japonés se burlaba de ella, sin darse cuenta algunas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos grisáceos

–Oí Moyashi estas muy callado– Al levantar un poco la vista, vio que Allen cubría su rostro con su propio cabello

– ¿Moyashi?– Cuando Kanda aflojo el agarre de las muñecas de Allen, que no fue desaprovechado por la albina, y en un rápido movimiento se libero del japonés, saliendo corriendo de su habitación sin rumbo, solo quería huir, se sentía mal, sin darse cuenta salió de la Orden, y sin más empezó a llorar

**Al día siguiente (25 de diciembre)**

Se podía apreciar a Kanda buscando desesperadamente a la joven albina, después de lo que sucedió en la noche no volvió a saber nada de la albina. Quería disculparse con ella, el modo en que la trato no era propio de él. (N/A: Hasta donde yo sé, Kanda no es así, ¿verdad?)

Después de un par de horas de búsqueda, finalmente Kanda se rindió, y decidió ir a la sala de entrenamientos, que para su desgracia allí se encontraban el Baka Usagi y la menor de los Lee, rodeados de un montón de personas, al acercarse vio una cabellera blanca, sin pensarlo se acerco, pero fue detenido por el Bookman jr.

– ¡¿Qué te pasa Baka Usagi?! Quiero ver al Moyashi–

–No te acerques a Allen-chan– Lavi dijo fríamente con la mirada baja, algo nada común en el, Kanda iba a comenzar a protestar cuando se acerco la menor de los Lee

–Kanda ¿Qué le hiciste a Allen-chan?– Pregunto seriamente Lenalee acercándose a los dos

– ¡Tsk! Eso no te incumbe Lee–

– ¡Claro que me incumbe!, Por tu culpa Allen-chan se irá a la División asiática – Dijo la joven peli-verde, al tiempo que empezaba a llorar

–Lenalee, no estés triste– Se escucho una voz cercana

–Allen-chan, no quiero que te vayas– Dijo tristemente Lenalee

–Moyashi-chan, no te vayas, tu eres mi mejor amiga– Decía Lavi mientras se aferraba fuertemente a la albina

–Lavi…–La albina no pudo más y comenzó a llorar en los brazos del joven Bookman

_**3 Horas después en la entrada de la Orden**_

La albina se despedía de todos sus amigos, buscadores y sección científica.

–Adiós…chicos– Dijo tristemente la joven albina, justo cuando estaba por irse del cuartel, el japonés la detuvo apretando firmemente la mano de la albina

–Moyashi…–

–Mi nombre es Allen, Bakanda– Dijo cabizbaja la albina, de un rápido movimiento el japonés la había abrazado

–Lo siento, Allen– Dijo Kanda al mismo tiempo que soltaba a Allen, ella no dijo nada. Se volteo a verlo

— ¿Como supiste mi secreto?— Dijo la albina con un aura oscura

—Bueno, escuche tu conversación con Lenalee—

—Eso era lo que quería saber—Dijo Allen con una sonrisa en su rostro

—Bien, chicos pueden dejar de fingir—Al decir esto, todos comenzaron a felicitar a Allen por su cumpleaños, dejando a un Kanda confundido

—Yuu, ¿no vas a felicitar a Allen-chan?—Pregunto contentamente Lavi

—Todos sabían que el Moyashi es un ella— Dijo un muy cabreado Kanda

— ¿De que hablas Yuu?, todos lo sabíamos desde que llego a la Orden Negra, ¿no me digas que no te diste cuenta?

—Me acabo de enterar Baka Usagi, y otra cosa….¡No me llames así! — Y se podía ver a Kanda persiguiendo a Lavi

Era el primer cumpleaños de Allen en la orden negra, y estaba feliz por ello, al menos ya no tendría que ocultar e hecho de que es mujer…

**FIN**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bueno aquí esta la historia, mucho después de tiempo, pero Gomen, tuve que salir fuera de la ciudad y bueno…. Espero le allá gustado


End file.
